


snowy day

by Love_Creeps



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Creeps/pseuds/Love_Creeps
Summary: the peculiar have some fun in the snow for the first time since they had came to 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> it been snowing where i am and had to write them in the snow i kinda had to put some Enoch x Horace in there XD i couldn't help my self

It rarely snows here in Florida so when it did for the first time here when the peculiar hasn't seen snow before

"Oh my what the white stuff!!" olive said as she stared at the window

"It snow," Jacob told her with a small

"snow? " Emma asked

"Yeah haven't any of you seen it before?" Jacob asked everyone

"I think once before", Millard said

Jacob looked at them with a smile  
"It doesn't snow here a lot so it going to be fun wonder how much it will snow maybe only an inch others get a lot more" Jacob said

"I want to go play in the snow",Clare said smiling huge and ran to the door only being stopped by Jacob

"It cold you have to wear a coat", he told her

"A coat? Am staying inside not going to go out there" Enoch said being a grump like always

"Wish I could play..."Millard said

"You can we can play in the back no one ever looks back there" Jacob told Millard Millard was beaming...though no one could see that but everyone could tell he was

"That means I can go out too?" Hugh said looking happy

Jacob had hum a response

All the kids got coats on(only Enoch refused to go out)

"Please Enoch" Horace pleaded, he looks at Enoch will pleading eyes"No," he said looking away refusing, Enoch cheeks go a little red

"Please? Come on! This may be the only time we could play in the snow!" olive said Enoch

Enoch sighed and looked at olive Horace and saw the pleading look horace was giving him

"But once it too cold am going inside"enoch grumbled

"Yay," horace said smiling at Enoch all enoch did was greb the coat that jacob give him and rolled his eyes

As the went into the backyard to play in the snow jacob told them the games they could play snow ball fight it was the children wanted to play even enoch wanted to play

They all start playing with the snow throwing the snow and clarie was the first to go inside she was too cold to play and ran inside then olive and later it was just jacob and emma was left emma could be put there for hours she could easly warm her slef up

"It not fair!" whined jacob cold to death but was having to much fun to go inside

"Whats not fair?" emma smirked

"You get to be warm all the time," he said she walked to him and put her warm hands on his cheeks

"Better?" she said with a smile

"Ye-ah" jacob said blushing he got closer to her thinking of kissing her

"Go on! If ya going to snog just do it" they heard enoch voice by the back door , both face went red

"Then you should go snog off horace!" emma told him and smirked more when they see the raccoon like boy face went red and went inside without another word emma looked at jacob and laughed and i leaned in and give her a small kiss on her lips smiling as he pulled away from the small kiss

"We better go back inside," he said to her

"yeah " she said as she took his hand into her's and then she walked inside.they saw everyone olive and clare where cuddled up to wyn and Horace was sitting next to Enoch asking why he was blushing millard was sitting on the floor watch the tv in amazement still baffled by the tv and then emma sat down next to Horace and whipsered something in his ear that made him go red and had stop asking enoch

"I'll go make some hot cocoa," Jacob said as he went to make some, he smiled this was fun he thought the most fun he ever had he was so glade to have met them.He looked back and smiled at them glad they where in his life.


End file.
